This is a competing continuation application for the MBRS SCORE Program. The proposed program will significantly enhance the college's biomedical research capabilities and educational activities. Fie research projects are proposed. One continuing project in organic/medicinal chemistry concerns the design and synthesis of biologically active steroid analogs. Four new projects are proposed; one each in biophysics, inorganic chemistry, biochemistry, (pilot project and epidemiology/public health (pilot project). Since current biomedical research activities are focused in the relatively limited area of the neuro-sciences, the proposed program will broaden and diversity the range of biomedical research activities at the college. Since almost half (49%) of the students enrolled are ethnic minorities, the enhancement of the college's research capabilities and its positive effects on the overall educational atmosphere will serve to create an environment which will better encourage under-represented minorities to seek careers in biomedical research. Through participation in the proposed projects students will have an excellent opportunity t gain first-hand experience in scientific research through laboratory investigations of meaningful contemporary biomedical problems. Thus, these projects will significantly improve our ability to contribute to the major objective of the NIH Minority Programs which is to increase the number of under- represented minorities participating in biomedical and behavior research.